


His virgin bride

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Jasper has chosen Bella as his bride. Despite her protests, he brings her to his home. What will happen will she get to know him and love him stay and obey him. Or fight him to the very end leaving with Stockholm syndrome and love for him anyway...
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own this franchise neither make money from it. I just own the plot, and how the characters interact in the story. But if I did. Bella would be with Jasper, and the control freak and manipulative people they were with Edward and Alice would be a couple together. 

Notes: I don’t condone or approve what happens in real life as what happens in this story. Subject matter in this if it triggers you please do read not it as follows: rape, date rape drug, kidnapping, Stockholm syndrome, abuse, also this is dark romance you would rarely see good jasper. Dd/lg in this story as well, there is also some gore, killing, possessiveness. Dominance of jasper towards Bella. All will be explained in the story this came from my dream, inspired by some stuff on Netflix, and movies on prime I’ve seen, as well stories I’ve read. Also it’s all human. No supernatural. Jasper is not connected to the Cullens. But their maybe a peter, Charlotte, and Maria, involved as relatives who knows. Also this is not for the faint of heart. Besides that this story is rated MA, on ff.net and E on ao3. When I post it. Also sexual scenes possibly graphic. And spanking. As well I’ve come a long way from how my writing was than. Taken some writing classes. And I rock at my writing. So no more saying I write like I am preteen or a teenager. And that I need to change my rating because I don’t know my own stories, or what I’m talking about in them don’t judge me. Or send me hateful nasty comments. Anyways enough of this on with the story. Also just to let everyone know he may be a little psychotic, as well kill anyone who will take or try to take Bella from him, or stop him to save her.   
Chapter 1

Jasper walks into the kitchen to get a drink he notices his mother cleaning up blood not effected by it at all after growing up with it in the house. He notices his mother turning to him, with a smirk on her face, while looking at her favorite son, she said   
“have you found my new daughter in law and your future bride yet?”  
Jasper gave her a wicked smirk and said, “yes mother"  
“Is she a Virgin she better be Jasper, and she better be ready to give you an heir or two maybe more as well me grandchildren when she marries you I mean it. You are the oldest in this family and will take over being head of our family once I retire.”  
“Yes, mother and it she disobey me I will punish her not you.”  
“you better!”  
“I will, she will learn her place by my side. But to also be my equal, but not to make a fool out of me in front of anyone without consequences as you taught me and my brothers mother.”

His mother looked at him with a fine thin eyebrow pulled up and a somewhat curious glare she opened her mouth and said,  
“Good, now go get her and bring her home. By the way Jasper, my son what’s her name?”

“Isabella Swan mother" he told her with a smirk, after that he left the house to go get his beautiful girl, he chooses for his bride, that he knew once his mother sees her she will approve of her to.   
Meanwhile at her home,   
Bella is getting ready for bed in her nightgown when she hears a knock on her door, she puts on her role over her nightgown curious to see who it is. She walks down the hall from her bedroom to her front door after tying her robe to make sure it does not fly open for anyone to see her nightgown underneath.   
She unlocks the front door due to the continue knocking over and over again. She opened the door noticing it’s the weird guy she seen a lot around town named Jasper Whitlock. She notices, the rugged facial hair and shoulder length hair of his in a ponytail. And him dressed nicely with tattoos peaking out of his sleeves she wonders what he wants. As she notices him smirking at her while crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the entrance with his cowboy boots.

“May I come in Isabella darlin?” 

“um,m,oh,ok, sure Jasper, you can come in, what do you need I was just about to go to sleep.”

After Jasper let himself in, and walked in her home closed her front door, he turned to her, with a smirk. He said,  
“Are you ready to go out with me, on a date and marry me. I need you to come home with me Isabella!”  
“maybe next time Jasper not tonight!”  
“actually Isabella you will. I choose you to be mine.”  
“How many times have I told you not to call me Isabella it’s Bella Jasper!”  
“whatever you say Isabella!”  
“Ugh its Bella, can you leave now Jasper so I can sleep please.”  
“fine but first how about I get us drinks so we talk for a little bit more before I leave if that is alright darlin.”  
“I guess Jasper there in the cupboard to the right, I’m going to sit on the couch while I wait for you ok.”  
“Ok darlin!”  
Bella went to her living room to sit down and wait for him to bring the drinks to drink and talk to him for a little bit before leaving. What she did not know while he was in the kitchen he spiked her drink with something to knock her out so he can take her back to his home while she is unconscious for his mother to see her.   
Knowing she will approve of her he hopes his brothers will stay away from her. She will be his wife. And he will teach his brothers a lesson and their wives a lesson if their wives try to teach his Isabella any of their misbehavior or lies about his family. Which will cause him to punish her.  
He walked into the living room carrying the drinks handing her the spiked one. As soon as she drank it. And thanked him. He smirked at her, which she became confused, just as she became dizzy , drowsy, and fearful of him, darkness took over her and she passed out.  
Jasper took the drink from his Bella putting it on the table along with his. Grabbed her, taking her out to his truck. Opened the passenger door carefully. Put her in it, and closed the door heading straight for the driver side door opened it. And got in with closing the door to drive back to his family’s home. All the while pulling her closer to his side smirking as he held her while he drove on home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella wakes up

Chapter 2  
By the time they arrived back at his home he shared with his family. He got of his truck carrying her heading into his family’s home. The first person he seen is his mother once he passes the threshold into the house.   
“Is she unconscious?”  
“Yes!”  
“good!”  
“put her in your bedroom where you can control her when she wakes up!”  
“yes mother!”  
He left his mother and carried his Bella up the stairs to his bedroom to lay down on his bed, and wait for her to wake up.   
After a while, he notices she is starting to come to, he moves closer to her, just as she starts to turn to move to sit up he touches her shoulder.  
Startled and nervous obviously scared someone is here with her, in a bedroom, not her own she could barely see due to the drugs still in her system from her drink, she wonders where she is and who is in the bedroom with her.  
She starts to move, as she goes to try to stand up off the bed, she is pushed down into laying on it, with a body laying halfway on her keeping her in place. She looks up, sees its Jasper giving her a serious and stern mean expression on his face for trying to leave the bed.   
“why were you trying to leave the bed Isabella, you need to lay down. Don’t you see darlin, I need to take care of you, we need to take care of each other we are going to get married soon, possibly if my mother Maria has her way in the next few days.”  
“Your mine darlin, I own you, heart, body, and soul, just you, wait everything will work out just perfect for you and me. As long as you obey me and do as I say then I won’t have to punish you!”  
“But, b, why are you keeping me here Jasper can’t you just let me go and pick someone else, you’re scaring me, I don’t even know you very well.”  
“I mean for us to have a relationship and be together we have to know each other very well and we don’t Jasper.”  
“Well we will just have to fix that Isabella because soon your going to be my wife, consort, equal, and submissive. Who will obey whatever I say and hopefully will not disrespect or undermine me in front of the help and my family. To where I will have to punish you.”  
“Be careful when your around my sister in laws I don’t trust them , or my brothers don’t want them around you or touching you at all.   
Bella gulped and swallowed in nervousness knowing he is Possessive of her and does not want anyone to be near her who is male but him. She was wondering what could happen if she ends up being in trouble by him and he has to punish her what the punishment could be.  
She knew she found him attractive but does not know why she is afraid to find out about his personality now, and why he is this way. Considering she barely knows him as is, wondering why he picked her to begin with, seeing as things are different between them.  
He grabbed her by the arms making her stand up from the bed. Moving away from her with a serious and mean expression on his face, he opened his mouth to speak,   
“Strip Isabella now, I will not repeat myself, I will like to see my fiancé and soon to be bride what she looks like naked before we get married, and dressed in what i want you to wear now strip!”  
“but…!”  
“do I have to punish you now!”  
“Please Jasper I don’t want to do this!”  
“strip now!”  
Becoming frustrated when she halfway was stripping and not doing was told he grabbed her by the arm with force, led her straight to the bed finished stripping her, laid her across his lap, an started giving her spankings on her backside, and her thighs as she continued to fight him. Until she could not fight him anymore.   
He grabbed aftercare and laid it on her as he said,  
“I’m not only going to be your husband, equal, leader of this family, and your dom, but your daddy. Do you hear me Isabella, your body is mine to do as I want with it belongs to me, as soon as we get married. Your my property as well. So get used to it. You will be taken care of, and not taken for granted, no other woman will do but you, remember that.”  
“Now have you learned your lesson?”  
“Yes daddy!”  
“good!”  
“remember that and there will be no punishment darlin!”  
“I’ve got you this dress I want you to wear, for me, and me only. But to also show off to my family!”  
She stared at it, it was blood red, and just above her knees which provided a red lace thong for her to wear. Knowing him. He does not want his brothers to see what she has at all, which is a good thing. But she wonders if his mother will approve or not, or wondering what his sister in laws will think of her.  
“Come on Isabella let’s go and let me introduce you to my mother Maria. I know she will love you, and take you under her wing.”  
“um alright Jasper!”  
He grabbed her hand walks her out of the bedroom he shares with her, goes out into the hallway. To go downstairs, and see if they could find his mother to introduce her properly, and see what his mother thinks of her officially.   
By the time him and Bella are on the first floor of his and his family’s home, he looks into the living room then. The den, finally he decided to look into the kitchen. Where he sees his mother sitting at the kitchen drinking tea, she sees them coming into the kitchen looking them over.  
She noticed Bella in the dress Jasper picked out, and knew by her being Jasper's responsibility, that things will turn out better for her. She also approved of Jasper’s choice knowing its his favorite color besides green.   
Maria motions for both him and his fiancée to sit as she rings the bell for one of the servants to come and make them something to drink and eat. She wonders, about getting to know her knew daughter in law.  
“what is your life like Bella before my son met you and brought you home!”  
“It was nice, I worked in the library, stayed home, cooked, cleaned, read, and did normal things. I’m not much into shopping, or being outgoing unless its to shop for groceries and essentials. Or if I need something like more underwear or socks, then I do. But other then that not much of a big shopper. I’m a simple girl, not high maintenance.”  
“Ok, well while your with my son, he is going to shop and spoil you, and have you try on stuff, you probably won’t like, but its best to make him happy you understand.”  
“yes mam!”  
His mom smirked at her and spoke,   
“call me mom, I’m going to be your mother in law you know. And my son, loves you. And will never let you go remember that.”  
“ok, um, mom!”  
“Good, now go be with Jasper, I can see him smiling at you knowing he is minding his manners as I speak to you. And wants to spend time with you himself.”

“thanks mom, come on Bella, let’s go, I want to show you the rest of the house. While my mother has the house be ready for dinner later. You get to meet my brothers and their wives but do not speak to them unless I give you permission do you understand darlin?”  
“yes Jasper!”  
Alright, now let’s show you the tour.”  
He gave her the tour of the house minus where she is not supposed to be including his brothers rooms, and his mother’s. Then came back to where they first started just as lunch begin, he sighed knowing his brothers will be in the same room as him and his Bella. Besides, their mother, who he knew will put their wives and them in their place if they think any dirty thoughts or interesting thoughts about her.


End file.
